A New Beginning
by Lacey Grimstone
Summary: Elise has lost everything and everyone she cared about. She's now considered 'different' and not in a good way. There is only one person she can relate to. Someone she can trust...the only one she can trust. Bruce/OC
1. Chapter 1

**To those of you who saw the story labeled 'Avengers Story Help' that was me looking for OC help. Before it had gotten deleted (for the fact I cant read the guidelines properly) I had gotten tones of help from several different people. The OC I chose was 'Lily Stevens' now named Elise Stevens. Thanks to those of you who helped me before and thank you to whoever is reading this now! Hope you enjoy the story and let me know what you think. ~ :)**

* * *

"Grace I don't think this is a good idea…" My voice was shaking a bit as I told my older sister this. She turned her head; her green eyes looked more alive and excited as ever.

"El, it will be fine! It's been shut down for years…just come on!" She ordered as she slid underneath partly broken fence. I couldn't help but look all around us, hoping that there was no one around to catch us. Following my older sisters path underneath the fence I pulled myself into the fenced in field. Grace had already started walking into the field before I had even made it to my feet.

I practically tripped over my own feet as I ran to catch up with her. Grace and I were very different. Judging us on our personalities you wouldn't have pegged us as sisters, though by our looks we could practically be twins. We both had wavy brown hair with emerald green eyes, standing at 5'5". Grace was always trying to get me to live more freely; be exciting rather than 'dull and boring' as she liked to describe me. Even being the younger sister, though it was only by a year and a half, I was much more conscious, way more reserved while Grace was outgoing and carefree.

The sun finally disappeared now; I could barely see anything further than a few feet in front of me.

"How much longer are we going to be out here? It's freezing." I said wrapping my arms tightly around myself.

"Elise, relax. I just wanted to look around a bit." She told me. I couldn't help but roll my eyes. What was there to see anyways? It was just some run down military field. Back in the 80's they would test nuclear weapons here, nobody knew why it shut down exactly.

"What was that?" Grace asked stopping dead in her tracks. I looked around, my eyes trying to focus in the darkness.

"Grace lets go." I said, looking around the pitch dark field, I swear I could see things, people, moving. I just kept telling myself that it was my eyes playing tricks on me.

"Oh my god!" Grace yelled, she began running in the opposite direction we were originally walking. My eyes widen in horror and began trying to chase after her though the dark prevented me from locating where she was exactly. I could feel my stomach tighten and my eyes begin to water the longer I couldn't find her.

"GRACE!" I screamed, I had no idea where I was running to. For all I knew I could be running in circles. "GRACE!" I ran directly into something and fell back.

"Elise, are you okay?" I could hear my sister's voice asks me through…laughter? She was laughing?

"That's wasn't funny!" I said hitting her in the arm after she helped me up. I could feel tears run down my cheek but I quickly wiped them off.

"Im sorry! It was a stupid joke." She told me giving me a hug, but still giggling a bit. "Look, let's just go."

I nodded and we headed back in the direction of the dimly lit street lamps. Before we even reached the halfway mark of the field several bright lights turned on all around us. Enormous bright lights circled the entire field and right in the middle stood Grace and me.

"Testing has begun. Phase one will activate in thirty, twenty nine, twenty eight-"A robotic yet still human sounding voice surrounded us now. The numbers lessened and lessened with each second.

"ELISE RUN!" Grace said grabbing onto my arm and pulling me into a sprint towards the fence that could be seen clear as day with all of these lights.

"Fifteen, fourteen, thirteen" The numbers continued to count down but yet the fence seemed to still stay the same distance away. I hadn't realized how far out we had gone.

"Seven, Six, Five, Four, Three, Two-"

"GRACE!" I yelled as the final number was now announced. The ground seemed to have moved from underneath our feet, we both fell face down onto the ground. I threw my hands over my head in hopes that, that would protect me. There were several explosions from around me but I couldn't see in which direction.

I looked up the ground and could see a fast moving purple looking wall traveling towards us; I closed my eyes tightly. I felt arms wrap around me just as the wall hit me full on. My eyes were clamped shut the entire time, but nothing seemed to happen. I didn't feel a thing. I opened my eyes again, I couldnt help but notice that the veins in my arms were popping out, they looked to be the same color as the 'wall'. The light purple color.

"Phase one; complete." The voice announced. I let out a loud sigh of relief.

"Grace what just-"I turned to my sister whose arms were still partially wrapped around me. "Grace?" Her body lay limp on the field. "Grace this isn't funny." I told her, I pushed a bit but her expression hadn't changed.

I felt my heart speed up now out of sheer panic. I immediately laid my head onto her chest to try to hear a heart beat. Silence.

"GRACE!" I screamed as I lifted my head up. Her eyes, the same ones that not ten minutes ago were so alive and free, now are lifeless and dull. "No, no, no Grace please wake up!" I said as I began to attempt to revive her.

There wasn't any luck after the several attempts at CPR. "HELP!" I began to scream, looking around at the still empty streets. "HELP! PLEASE!" The lights that circled the entire field started to dim now. It didn't take any longer than ten seconds before the entire field went black. ~~

My name is Elise Stevens. I was in a nuclear radiation accident when I was 13 years old. I survived; my sister Grace didn't. Something happened to me after the incident. I wasn't…normal. And for that reason I was forced to leave my school, I was taken away from my Grandparents, and was inducted into a secret organization called S.H.I.E.L.D. No not to be apart of it, but so I could be tested on. Like some sort of animal.

Out of everything that has happened to me; my sister dying, being forced to leave my Grandparents, and now living inside of what's called a 'Helicarrier', I knew I had to become what Grace wanted me to be. Someone who is outgoing and living life fully; someone like her.

* * *

**Again let me know what you think and if there is anything I should work on in my writing. Thanks for reading! Hope you will continue to read the story. :) ~LG**


	2. Chapter 2

**So I decided to update once again today..so I hope you enjoy chapter two! Let me know what you think!**

* * *

Like always I found myself wandering around trying to find something to do. There were several agents constantly running all around working; I seemed to just take up space and get in the way. Nothing out of the ordinary I guess. I spotted a familiar face walk through the doors into the Helicarriers main head quarters.

"Coulson!" I called out to him; I walked past several others agents to get closer to greet him. He was one of the few people I had a good relationship with in S.H.I.E.L.D.

"Elise! Just the person I was looking for." He said turning to me. That caught me off guard; why exactly would he be looking for me? As if reading my mind he answered, "Director Fury has assigned you a mission."

Im not certain but im pretty sure that at this point my eyes looked as if they were going to pop out of my head.

"M-me? Why would he want me? Im not even an agent!" I said in a voice that could very well be mistaken for yelling. The other agents around me were giving me unusual looks, well; at least I guessed that's what they were doing.

"You won't be alone. He's pairing you up with Romanoff." He said motioning for me to follow him out of the main quarters and out of people's way. "Fury seems to trust you. Besides you've been training with Barton and Romanoff enough-"

"No, I've had my ass kicked by them enough. I just," I paused and ran a nervous hand through my hair. I have been waiting for something like this to happen. Well maybe not 'waiting' but dreaming. I never thought it was an option.

"Barton would want you to do it." He said. I sighed, knowing he would've. Barton is currently being controlled by 'Loki…of Asgard'. I wouldn't say that Clint Barton and I were close, though we did spend some time together (mostly for the fact I was very close with Natasha).

"So? What do you say, you in?" He asked even though I could already tell he knew the answer. I sighed and smiled.

"What's the mission?" I asked him feeling…well important for once.

"You two will be sent to Calcutta, India for a few weeks. In that time I want you two find and watch over Dr. Bruce Banner."

"You don't mean the-"

"Hulk? Yes I do." He told me crossing his arms. "Just watch him for a while. See how he works, how he lives-"

"So in other words…spy on the guy?" I asked him.

"Exactly. Do you think you could manage that?" I shrugged and nodded.

"Seems simple enough." I told him. _Simple if he doesn't…well, Hulk-out that is._ "That's it?"

"Not exactly… once you know him well enough you need to actually get to know him. Befriend him. Then convince him to come and join us here." Oh ok so…the simplicity just left the building.

"Ok…well when do we go?" I asked him feeling the nervousness return.

"Well, YOU go in just a few hours. Natasha will join you sometime next week." He told me leading me to my room.

"Wait, what? I thought you said she was going with me?" I asked stopping dead in my tracks.

"I did. What I didn't say was 'when'." He said with a smirk on face. "Oh and before you back out…remember, you already agreed."

"Fine…but what if I get lost…or something." I said not being able to think of anything else that could happen. Though the lost thing could actually happen for me…

"You'll have your phone and a backpack full of everything you would need. Including a GPS. Included that just for you." He told me. "So pack up some things and meet me outside my office. You will be going by jet, ok El?"

I nodded and headed down the hallway that my room was on.

"Oh, Coulson one more thing!" I said turning around quickly. He poked his head from around the corner. "Im going to have to ask you to refer to me as 'Agent Stevens'." ~~

The ride to Calcutta was long. At least it felt long; probably about an hour and a half. It was completely silent as well which added to the uncomfortable feeling I had. This all was happening so quick, it almost didn't seem real. Like a dream. Though I already pinched myself enough times to know that wasn't the case. Finally I felt the jet begin to lower. Now I couldn't tell the difference between the uncomfortable-ness and the motion sickness.

After a few minutes the plane landed. I slid on my jacket and grabbed both my backpack and my bag of clothes.

"Thanks for the ride." I said waving to the pilot who flew me here. He sent me a small wave back; I stood back and watched as the small aircraft began to take off. Once it was out of eyesight I let out a loud sigh. Where did I even begin?

Coulson mapped out where Banner was supposed to be and where the I was to stay. Apparently there was an old run down apartment type building located on the edge of the city for me to stay in. Sounds relaxing.

"You can do this." I said preparing myself for my first real job. I had barely done anything since being pretty much adopted by Director Fury and the other agents at S.H.I.E.L.D. I mostly just wandered around most of the time or stayed in my room and watched TV or movies. Though that has been recent; I had to still go to 'high school' so I could get my diploma. And you know by school I meant taught by whichever agent had the time.

Being at the age of 26 I still felt like I was 15. That's usually the way I was treated…but maybe it was because at times I still acted like it. I didn't grow up in the usual sense. You already know of me being in S.H.I.E.L.D. since I was 14 but even before that I didn't have parents to live with. Well, technically I did. But social services had taken my sister Grace and I away from them being that were unfit parents. They were apparently some pretty hardcore drug addicts; I didn't ask for any more details than that. Ever since I could remember I had been living with my Grandparents. It wasn't a bad thing, believe me Im not complaining. They loved my sister and I more than anything, they would do anything and everything for us. Just a week after my Grace died and when I was being taken away…the look on my Grandmothers face was…I can't even describe it. I had never seen a more devastated look before. Honestly I hadn't realized till that day how much they loved my sister and me. It wasn't that I thought they disliked us but I didn't think they could care more than actual parents would, you know? Ever since then I regretted not spending more time with either of them. But what I regretted more was not saving my sister. I know I couldn't have done anything while we were inside the field…I made my peace with not being able to do more in that sense but the fact was I could've made her leave sooner. I could've spoke up and made her leave but I didn't. And that thought never left.

The sound of cars honking and driving over the gravel filled roads brought me out of my train of thought. The town was alive with people; the day was beginning to come to and end but with that it seemed the later it got the more people were out.

Now it hit me. How exactly was I supposed to _find _him? I set down my bags and unzipped my backpack to pull out the map. Not paying the amount of attention I should have I accidently slid Banners files out with it, causing it to land directly into a puddle.

"Shit!" I said aloud as I picked it up out of the muddy water. Opening up the remains of the files I knew this couldn't be any use to me. The papers were completely soaked and covered with mud and dirt. So I went from having a chance of finding the guy to a zero percent chance. I mean I didn't have any pictures now. Nothing. The only thing was my map. Wait...my map, where's my map?

I turned around and could see the creased up paper flying deeper into the crowd of people.

"No no no no!" I said picking myself up off of the ground, zipping my backpack up and throwing the straps of both my backpack and bag over my shoulder. I immediately began my chase with the map.

I kept my eye on the map that continued to be kicked through the crowd of people. Well, that was until I was knocked down by one of the people going in the opposite direction as me. I fell down on to the ground and crawled my way out so I wouldn't be kicked by anyone. I sat on the end of the curb and looked at my scrapped up hands and knees. _This was probably why I wasn't asked to do any missions._ I thought to myself trying to wipe the blood that was dripping down my leg off. Do you realize how difficult that is when your hands are also covered in blood? It doesn't work out that well…

I felt hopeless. Maybe this was their way of getting rid of me. Maybe they didn't want me on the Helicarrier anymore…getting in their way and what not. Now I will have to survive on my own out here and…and…oh god im going to die.

I mean honestly how could I possibly find Banner now? I had no map to locate where he was…no pictures of what he looked like…I mean I saw pictures of him vaguely before I left the Helicarrier but that wouldn't be any help. What was I going to-

"Are you ok?" I heard a voice ask me. I turned my head behind me to see a man kneeling beside me.

"Um maybe a bit…" I said looking at the blood on my hands and knees. "Do you have like a band aid or…?"

"Here come with me." He said linking arms with me and helping me up.

He led me through the people though I don't think I would've had a problem with them this time…they didn't really look as if they liked the idea of being around someone covered in blood.

The man led me into what seemed like an abandoned looking house; really shouldn't I know better than this? I mean im not saying he has bad intentions…but if he does than I might as well just tie myself up at this point…

"Here." He said handing me a towel. "Add pressure to it; it'll stop the bleeding."

"Ok…thanks." I said sitting down on what I guessed was a bed but I couldn't be quite sure…

I placed the towel on my knees and added the pressure, like I was told, to it. I wasn't sure where he had gone to; I even thought about just running away while he wasn't here. But it seems like he was helping me…and I was tired and didn't want to walk anymore. Yes, you read right, I would rather be in a house with a potential killer than have to walk a few feet. Seriously my laziness is taking over. I should probably do something about it…eh, maybe later.

The man walked back into the room carrying a box of what seemed like medical supplies. He sat down beside me and pulled out a bottle of what I guessed was some sort of peroxide.

"Im Elise." Wow I probably should've used a different name.

"Bruce." He said. Bruce? BRUCE? Ok, ok calm down, calm down…Bruce is a common name… "Could you move your leg up here? Your right leg looks like it's the only that needs a bandage…let me know if it hurts." He told me. I only nodded and set my leg up in-between the two of us. A few seconds later I felt a horrible stinging sensation coming from my leg.

"Ok so yeah…it hurts?" I said wincing from the stinging.

"Sorry…better?" He asked as he wrapped a white bandage around my leg.

"Yeah…actually a lot better thank you…" I told him. "So…erm…you're a doctor?" I asked him.

"I am, yes. So you're a spy?" I felt my stomach drop when he asked that. Apparently that was evident on my face. "I found this." he said handing me…my map? The map that had locations circled with the name 'Bruce Banner' written by it? Great… so somehow im going to have to talk my way out of this. I went from hoping desperately that this was Bruce Banner to praying to god it wasn't. Oh, how the tables have turned…

* * *

**I hope you liked reading this chapter and I hope you will continue! Reviews are always welcome so let me know what you think and if there is anything I should work on! Thanks again for reading. :) ~LG**


	3. Chapter 3

**So my friend was reading my story and told me she didn't really like the 'humor' of the story. She thought it would be much more serious and thinks I should rewrite it...of course i'm not going to unless you all agree with it. SO what do you think? Should I rewrite it as a more serious story or keep it how it is? be honest please. It wont hurt my feelings. :)**

* * *

"Oh…ok, so-" I paused trying to think of something to say, but nothing came to me. "Do you have any water?"

"Elise, don't change the subject. Are you here to kill me?" He asked setting the map down beside me. "Because I don't think that's going to work out…for anyone."

"No! No, no, no…oh my god no." I said throwing my hands up surrendering myself pretty much. "Please, just don't get mad."

"Do you still want some water?" He asked laughing. Wait, he was laughing? What was funny about this situation?

"No, I lied before to change the subject." I said finally putting down my hands. God I could already hear Coulson, 'So your first job went well. Except for the fact you didn't do anything you were supposed to. Other than that, yeah good job'. I don't even want to know what Natasha will say when she shows up here; I guess I did have a week before she was going to show up. I can think of an explanation before then… "So I take it you're Dr. Banner?" I asked him with what I guessed was a stupid grin on my face.

"You're guessing skills are spot on." He told me with much sarcasm in his voice. "Why are you here then? Why do you have that?" He asked pointing to the map.

"Um…that's a great question." I said mostly to myself. I needed to think of something…and fast. "Im here for a school project." Wait what did I just say?

"What?" He asked me.

"I don't know I can't lie…just…ok here's the truth." I said trying to think of something that wouldn't be completely stupid. Unfortunately I found that rather difficult. I sighed knowing I had to tell him the truth. I wonder if the agents were betting on how long it would take me to screw this up…

"Fury sent me." I said running a hand through my hair that somehow managed to get completely tangled in this process.

"Fury…why?" he asked me. "Wouldn't he send someone a bit more-"He paused. "Qualified?"  
I laughed a little when he said this. I was asking myself that very same question a few hours ago when I was assigned the mission.

"You would think, but here I am!" I said smiling. "He wants your help locating the Tesseract." I told him rummaging through my bag to try to find the files of the Tesseract to only come to the conclusion that I lost those as well. Great. Job well some Elise. "It's a scientist thing I guess. Gamma radiation and what not-"

"What if I say no?" He asked me. Well, I sure as hell wasn't going to argue back with him.

"I'll persuade you." I said simply. He looked up at me then back down towards the floor.

"What if the other guy says no?"

"You've been more than a year without an incident. I don't think you want to break that." I told him thinking back to his files. You know the part that I managed to remember.

"So, what're you supposed to be? An agent?" he asked changing the subject now.

"Well, pretending to be one anyway. Im sort of a test subject for S.H.I.E.L.D." I told him not really thinking of how much information I was giving to this man who I knew relatively nothing about.

"Test subject?" he asked confused.

"I was in a radiation accident in Arizona…me and my sister actually. I survived my sister…didn't." I said to him feeling myself get back into a bad place. I have tried not to talk about that incident; you know when I could try to avoid it. I felt like making this guy more upset would be a bad idea so I gave him everything he needed to make him feel comfortable with me.

"So what happened with you? Why did you survive?" He asked sitting beside me again.

"I don't know, no one had ever been able to tell me that. The one thing I want to know the answer to they couldn't give me." I said looking down at my bandages on my leg. "As for what happened with me? Well, I was left with a bit of a problem. Some people found it as a miracle or a 'gift'. I found it as a burden. One that made me remember that horrible day; almost making me relive it."

"What do you-"before he finished the sentence I raised my hands up and was able to emit a small light purple wall. A force field. Exactly the thing that had hit me when I was younger I was able to produce; and sometimes at random times. I let my hands fall to my side again.

"I mean I guess it's not as bad as I make it sound." I knowing his problem was, well, actually a problem compared to mine. "I can see where people can call this a 'gift' you know…I mean I can protect myself and others. At least that's what they told me. I haven't used it yet. Wouldn't know for sure if it works." I told him.

"So, it's like a force field?" He asked me. I nodded.

"Exactly like a force field." I told him. "Hey, do mind if I can get that water now?" I asked him.

"Sure." He said standing up from the bed and walking over to the other side of the room. "Here, catch." He threw a water bottle my way.

I raised my hand up to catch it only to watch it hit the force field that I accidently produced.

"Awesome." I said to myself as I picked it up off of the floor. "Thank you." I told him forcing a smile on my face. God, I really need to think before I speak…'it's a burden more than a gift'. He turns 8 feet tall and green and smashes everything when he gets angry. That's a burden. I can't catch water bottles when the are thrown at me. That's just stupid.

I felt my face go red as I thought over my conversation, rethinking things and wondering how I could've said it differently. Turning back into my nervous, shy, over thinking self.

"So, when does Fury want me?" He asked me. I looked up at him a bit shocked.

"Wait, you'll go? I convinced you?" I swear I could hear the Hallelujah chorus playing in my mind.

"I figured that if I go with you I could maybe help you with your problem." He told me sitting back down beside me.

"Don't worry about me Dr. Banner I'll be o-"

"Bruce" He told me. "Call me Bruce."

"Ok…Bruce, you don't need to worry about me. Honestly I was being a bit dramatic before-"

"You weren't; it upsets you having to see the thing that killed your sister… and I think I could help. I do know a bit about radiation." He told me.

"Thank you…" I said looking down at my water bottle. "And my assignment was for a week to spy on you…but that seemed to fail. So I guess at the end of the week is when we would go." I told him. "Really thanks for your help Dr. Ba- Bruce." I said standing up from the bed. "I should go find where I am supposed to be staying..." I said awkwardly grabbing the map off of the bed.

"You can stay here." He told me. "Its small but there's enough room."

"That's too much to ask, but thank you-"

"No really its fine. Plus you might still be injured…you should probably rest." He said. I was tired…and I didn't exactly want to walk anywhere especially since it's almost midnight.

"I guess I could for a night." I said walking back into the room. "Do you have a restroom? I need to change." He pointed towards a room down a dark hallway.

"Here?" I asked pointing to a room that only had a curtain in front of it. He nodded and I pulled my bag in with me. Quickly I changed into a pair of long pajamas and into a t-shirt and hoodie, as it was freezing even inside the house. I attempted to untangle my hair with my fingers but only made it worse before I headed back out into the main room.

It's funny honestly. I went from spying on the Hulk to living with the Hulk. Ah, if only Coulson could see me now…

* * *

**Like I said before let me know what you think; if I should make it more serious rather than funny. Thanks or reading, reviewing and saving this in your alerts! :) ~LG**


	4. Chapter 4

**So, I got a new OC for the story that Mrs Billy Pratt had made for me. I hope you like her as much as I do! Enjoy~**

**_I dont own the Avengers...only own my_  
**

* * *

***Meanwhile on the Helicarrier***

Finnegan Slattery, an agent who had lived and trained in Ireland for most of her life, sat inside her office typing like made on her laptop. It was her first week on board the Helicarrier and she already felt overloaded with work.

Just a few months ago after living in Ireland she moved to New York city to be closer to a different part of her family. Her Uncle Phil, yes Phil as in Phil Coulson, had talked Fury into bringing her aboard to work with S.H.I.E.L.D., though it didnt need much convincing. She was very qualified with her years of training, the several languages learned, and the many degrees she received in her time at college

Finnegan, or Fin as she prefers to be called, graduated top of her class, received almost a perfect score on her SAT's when she was 14 and has two master degrees in science and technology that she got before she was 20.

"Fin?" A voice called from outside of her still unpacked room. Finnegan looked up from her desk and walked over to the door to reveal who she already expected it to be, her Uncle.

She smiled, "Hey…erm- what's up?"

"I have a job for you." He told her motioning for her to follow him. "I just sent out one of our agents, well, I sent out Elise anyway to get the big guy…I need you to keep an eye on her. Just to make sure she is ok."

"The big guy? You're referring to the 'Hulk', right?" She asked him crossing her arms over her chest, he only nodded in reply. " And Elise, she's the one with the force fields right? I feel like she could protect herself more than I could."

"Fin, please?" He asked, opening up his office door for her. "You know I wouldn't be asking you if I didn't think you were able to do this."

"When would I leave?" She asked him knowing very well she probably shouldn't argue with him seeing as though he was the one who had gotten her this job.

"Few hours?" he said in more of a question than a dignified answer. "And make sure she doesn't know; she needs to think she is doing this on her own-"

"Why isn't she doing this on her own? Im pretty sure we established she is able to handle herself-"

"She doesn't know that. Well, not yet at least. She hasn't ever used her power to actually protect herself or others." He said rubbing the back of his neck out of frustration. "Look you don't have to go, Fin."

"No, no I'll go." Finnegan assured him. "But what do I do if something happens to…the big guy?" She asked using his words to describe Dr. Banner.

"You'll have your gun." He assured me.

"Oh, ok, because that wont make him angrier…" She said trailing off.

"Remind me not to let you hang around Stark anymore. You're starting to act too much like him; with the sarcasm and what not..." A smirk grew on her face.

"Right 'cause its not like I could've gotten that from you, right Uncle Phil?" her smirk grew into a full on grin.

"Go pack, Fin. Meet me in the main room in an hour, K?" He asked handing her some files, the same ones he had recently given Elise with the except of Elise's file of course.

"Ok" She huffed grabbing onto the files. "See you in a while." She told him before leaving his office.

Since she already had most of her things in either boxes or bags, there was no need to pack. She did however make sure to transfer a few bags of her favorite candy, Razzles, into her luggage as she couldnt do anything without having them. She was very dependent on them; they were like her drug. Finnegan dragged her bags behind her as she made her way towards the main room in the Helicarrier where, like always, the agents were working away.

"Fin" A voice called to her, she spun on her heel to see her Uncle walking into the room. "You ready?"

"As ready as I can be." She said trying to put on a confident face. Having this be her very first mission was nerve-racking no doubt, but she knew it was only spying; something she was good at.

"I'll walk you out to the jet." Coulson told her setting a hand on her shoulder. They made their way out onto the runaway, their air masks secure, and Finnegan stepped into the jet. She waved in the direction of her Uncle before the jet doors closed. It was now only her and the pilot.

She sat in the back and strapped herself in before rummaging around her bag. She pulled out both her gun that was still inside of its holster and a packet of Razzles for her trip; to some those two things may seem completely opposite, but to her they couldn't be a better combination.

The ride there seemed to go by quickly as she was busy going over her files for the two she was spying on. It was sort of like an Inception thing…she's a spy, spying on a spy who is spying on someone else.

"We're here Ms. Slattery." The pilot told her.  
"Alright" She said stuffing her files back into her bags. "And please, call me Fin." She hopped off of the jet that landed in the same clearing that it had previously when dropping off Elise only a few hours ago. She knew first to go to the place where she was staying at.

She caught a final glimpse of the jet taking off before making her way towards the town where she would stay in. The town where Elise was supposed to be in too; Banner was supposed to be a few towns down so that's where she would be heading early in the morning.

Finnegan pulled up the hood of her sweatshirt over her head and began the trip into town; her eyes darted around at the crowd of people wondering if there was a chance of seeing Elise wandering around, but there wasn't one. Fin couldn't help but wonder if Elise had even made it to her hotel room that S.H.I.E.L.D. ordered for her to stay in. She had to have been able to find it as she had at least four hours before Finnegan had gotten here.

Finnegan wandered through the early morning crowd to finally come across a two story motel looking building that she knew was the right place. She walked into the lobby and to find a man looking downright bored, flipping through some sort of magazine behind a desk.

"Hi?" Finnegan said making her presence known to the man, who jumped right up when he saw her. "Room 12?"

The man nodded and handed her a key with the number 12 engraved on it. Finnegan nodded her head and thanked the man before going up the stairs to find her room.

Her Uncle had told her that Elise was supposed to be staying in was room 8, which Finnegan had passed on her way to her own room. She almost wanted to knock on the door to see if she had made it but knew if she was she couldn't give her position away so quickly.

She opened her room door and walked in; going from her room on the Helicarrier to this was, well, shocking none the less.

She sighed and threw her bags on her bed. This was going to be a long next couple of days.

* * *

**How did you like it? Let me know what you think and if you have any ideas for the story please let me know~ :) thanks for reading! ~LG**


	5. Chapter 5

**Enjoy~**

* * *

**Authors POV:**

Elise lay still in her new bed, the one that she had sat on after her fall earlier today. The one Bruce helped patch her back up on. Her eyes were closed but she was no where near being close to drifting to sleep. Her thoughts were way too alive with the nagging voices and yells coming from Fury and the other S.H.I.E.L.D. agents, the ones she assumed she would get when she gets back. She wondered if they had already figured out that she and Bruce were now living together in a shabby little house in, deep in the slums of India. Somehow she doubted that Coulson would lie to her, telling her that it was just her on her own.

What Elise didn't know, or at least didn't notice was the dark silhouette creeping into the room. This was of course the silhouette of Bruce Banner. He eased his way into the room beside where he said he was going to be sleeping, though he had no intention of actually sleeping that first night. The new guest he allowed to stay with him worked for S.H.I.E.L.D. He didn't deny that, though he couldn't help but wonder if she was telling him the complete truth. He knows S.H.I.E.L.D., has even previously worked for them at one point, he knew their schemes. They were spies, of course they're going to tell you what you want to hear to get close to you. He hadn't been certain whether or not this girl was going to try to kill him. Even though he would like to believe her side of the story he just wanted to make sure.

He could see the outline of her body in the bed, he didn't dare get any closer than he was in fears that he might wake her up. Then again he didn't know she was already wide awake, though still unaware of what was going on around her.

Elise rolled onto her back and stared blankly up towards the ceiling wondering what she was going to do the following morning, which she could already see from the windows were slowly drawing nearer. Maybe learn more about him, pick his brain a bit.

Bruce had only been in the room with her for no more than five minutes and his curiosity was already starting to eat away at him. He knew she had a couple bags with her, bags that he wanted to know what was inside. He of course figured there would be clothes, but there had to be files, weapons. Things that S.H.I.E.L.D. gave to her for the 'mission'. Within the next few seconds of running this idea through his mind he found himself within arm length of the two duffel bags. His eyes flickered up towards the girl whose eyes were now closed in hopes that maybe this time she would be able to fall asleep.

He glanced down towards the bags and slowly reached down to slide the first one towards him. He winced as he unzipped the bag, making sure that the zipper wasn't creating too much of a noise. Once the bag was unzipped he rummaged around it to try to find any files or weapons that he had, in his mind, thought she had. Maybe paranoia was getting to him. But then he found it.

Elise's eyes opened when she heard the sounds beside her. She straightened up into a sitting position and let out a scream when she saw the dark figure beside her. Immediately she began kicking and hitting the figure who she thought was stealing from her only realized, in the very early morning light, to be Bruce.

Immediately the color in her face flooded out, "Im so sorry!" She told him cupping her hands over her mouth. "I didn't know it was you, I was-"She paused. "What were you doing?"

"What're doing with this?" He asked turning on the lights in the still dimly light house. In his hand was a gun. "So, you're not going to kill me, right? Is that why you needed this?"

"I wasn't going- im NOT going to kill you, I don't even know-"

"-how that got in there." He said finishing her sentence. "Look I don't think you understand how dangerous this is."

"I do; honestly I do, please, just, calm down." She said. "Im not going to kill you, if it makes you feel any better you can take the gun. I think Coulson just put that in there for me to use in case of an emergency." She said rubbing her eyes. Even though she hadn't been sleeping her eyes were use to the darkness of the room before.

"Fine." He said looking down at the gun in his hands.

"Would you like to snoop through my other bag as well?" She asked looking up at him.

"No- I, I'm sorry. Just…I'll talk to you in the morning." He told her, not once looking directly into her eyes. She nodded though she knew he hadn't seen it. He flicked off the lights and headed off into the back room where he would stay put until morning. Elise knew now that there was no way she was falling asleep, though I guess that didn't matter too much; as morning was coming fairly quickly. ~

**Elise's POV:**

I woke up much to my surprise, after falling asleep for what I guessed to be no more than an hour. I rolled off of the bed and onto my clothes that were mostly thrown out of my bag due to Bruce's 'spying' last night. I guess I couldn't exactly blame him…I told him I worked with S.H.I.E.L.D., which basically is a group for only the best spies. Technically I wasn't a spy…though once again he doesn't know that. I picked out a few items of clothing to change into for the new day, just a simple pair of jeans and sweatshirt, the cold weather here was going to kill me I swear.

Making my way into the bathroom I changed in last night, I couldn't help but catch a small glimpse of Bruce sitting at the table in the back, practically falling asleep over some papers. He must have not gotten any sleep either. Then again I didn't exactly see a bed in the back room…why would he have just let me have the only bed? I mean it is his house…

Quickly, I changed into my new, non dirty clothes, and brushed out my hair for the first time in what seemed like weeks. I threw my hair up into a tight bun and walked out of the bathroom to find Bruce awake now and out of the back room.

"Good morning." I murmured as I approached him. He turned to me and nodded as his response. I sat down on the bed and folded my hands on my lap. It was silent between us for a while until finally I spoke up. "Well" was all I said, though it did manage to get his attention.

"Well, what?" he asked setting down some papers on the window sill beside him.

"Do you want to go get some coffee or something?" I asked him standing up off of the bed.

"We're in the slums…do you really think there's a Starbucks around here?" He asked, a small smile forming on his face which made me relieved. I was certain he was mad at me.

"Ok…" I said looking back down at my hands trying to think of something to do. "I mean we could go somewhere, I don't know- do something or whatever…" I said fumbling around with my words trying to put together a coherent sentence. His smile grew.

"Let me take you out to get something to eat." He said sliding on his jacket that he had worn yesterday. I simply nodded and walked with him out the door. "Sorry again about last night." He told me.

"It's fine…" I assured him. "I guess I dont blame you." We continued our way that I recognized as the same path we had taken last night when he was helping me. It seemed very different in the light however. We walked for several minutes, neither one of us able to bring ourselves into starting a conversation, until we found a fruit stand.

As we approached the fruit stand, Bruce began talking in the native language to the man behind the stand. The man nodded, Bruce handed him some money then grabbed a few items off of the stand.

"Here" He said handing me an apple.

"Thanks" I said rolling it around in my hands as we continued our walk. I wasn't sure where we were going, but honestly I didn't really care.

**Finnegan's POV:**

I woke up the next morning feeling extremely refreshed. I took a quick shower, which turned out to only be of only cold water, I swear my uncle did this on purpose, and changed. I had woken up a little later than I wanted to…my phone had died during the middle of the night so it wasn't able to wake me up in the morning using the alarm setting on it.

Either way I knew if I hurried I could make good time with the day. I headed out the door having changed into some jeans and a rather loose fitting sweater, being sure to grab my gun and of course, some Razzles, then made my way down the hallway.

I couldn't help myself this time, I leaned my head against the door which I knew was supposed to be Elise's room but heard nothing. I had wondered to myself whether she was out, still sleeping, or if she had even made it to her room.

I had the pictures of the two in my pocket, not exactly having a photographic memory like Natasha or the other agents. As I walked out into a partly cloudy day I found myself lost for where to begin. This place was so new to me, and I knew I had lots of different places to look. I felt my stomach growling out of sheer hunger, I knew I should probably catch a bite to eat before my long day ahead. I noticed a fruit stand across the street from my motel that I jogged over to.

I pointed down towards an orange and reached into my pocket for some money my Uncle had given to me before leaving. I gave the man the money and thanked him.

I heard him talking again, I turned to face the man, who was now holding up a picture. A picture of Elise. Oh, crap…it must have fallen out of my pocket.

"Sorry…" I said trying to grab it from the man who held tightly onto it. He pointed down the street and began rambling on though I didn't know what he was saying, it was unfortunate how my Uncle picked the one place I didn't know the native language of. But then it just hit me.

"She's down there?" I asked pointing to the picture than towards the road to my right. The man nodded. "Thank you, sir." I said grabbing the picture from him and slipping it back into my pocket. I began unpeeling my orange that I bought and started my journey down the road I hoped Elise would be on. Maybe this wasn't going to be too difficult after all.

* * *

**Let me know what you think! Reviews are always welcome and they're very much appreciated. :) Anyway if you have any ideas for the story please feel free to let me know in a review or PM! :) Thanks to all of you who have saved this story in their alerts/favorites and who have read/reviewed the story It really means a lot. :) Ok im rambling...haha thanks again! ~LG**


	6. Chapter 6

**Enjoy~~**

* * *

**Elise's POV:**

"Why are you here?" I blatantly asked stuffing my hands into my pockets. "I mean what drove you...here."

"I needed to just get away I guess. I don't know really." He answered with a shrug. "How long have you been-" I cut him off.

"I've told you pretty much everything about myself." I said to him. "Tell me more about you."

"Ah, the agent in you comes out." He said laughing. "Didn't you read files about me? Do your research about the person you're suppose to be spying on?"

"Well, if you're talking about the files I dropped in a puddle the first day…no" I said smiling. "But I might have Googled you once or twice…" I told him smirking.

"Hey stay right here, I'll be right back." He told me glancing over at a building to the right of us.

"Oh, hey, um, please don't leave me. Seriously I'll get lost." I told him which only made him laugh again. But I was completely serious.

"Im just going to use the restroom, I'll be right back." He assured me. I only nodded and I watched him walk into the building leaving me alone on the side of the road. I glanced around watching people walk past me, none as violent as the ones on my first night here. In the crowd I swore I saw a familiar face, though I pinned it on me simply seeing things. Why would anyone I knew be out here?

**Finnegan's POV:**

I found her. She was standing on the side of the road a few streets down from the motel. I shifted my body to hide behind some of the several people walking past me so she wouldnt see me. I kept my eyes on her making sure she didn't leave my sight, she looked as if she was waiting for someone. She smiled and looked across the street, my gaze turned to where hers was. It was Dr. Banner! Was that who she was waiting for? She had found him and was doing as she was told by S.H.I.E.L.D. to spy on him…so why was I here? She seemed to be doing everything she's suppo-wait, he knows she's….and they're…why are they talking? What're they doing this isn't what she was told to do! I watched as he casually walked over to her and they, together, began their way down the street talking with one another.

I needed to call my Uncle, tell him what was going on. Maybe he was right…maybe she had no idea what she was doing. That almost made me a bit frustrated; why wouldn't I be asked to do this first? I mean clearly im more qualified, why would Fury choose her?

I pulled out my phone from my jean pocket and dialed my Uncles number; I made sure to keep my eyes on the two, keeping close behind them, but of course not too close. Not two rings went by before he answered, "Fin? What's going on? How's the mission?" He asked me.

"Fine- well, I found her, um, and him…both of them actually. Together." I told him. Ok that didn't come out the way I wanted it to.

"What do you mean 'together'?" he asked me.

"I mean they are walking around together and talking." I told him while watching the two in front of me. "I don't think she was even in her room last night."

"Keep an eye on them. Find out where he is living, where she is staying and then call me back. I'll send someone out-"

"No I can do this!" I told him a bit louder than I had wanted too as I had gotten a few concerned looks around me. "Im sorry…just give me a few more days!"

"Fin, she isn't supposed to be talking to him-"

"But she was eventually supposed to, right?" I asked him.

"Yeah, but not until Natasha gets there. He's too dangerous just do what I say, Fin." He ordered. I couldn't help but roll my eyes as his attempt of 'parenting' me.

"Gotta go, Uncle Phil." I told him.

"Fin, don't-" I hung up my phone before I could hear another word from him. I can do this. He might not believe me now, but he will when I bring Dr. Banner back on the Helicarrier with me.

**Authors POV: (Back on the Helicarrier)**

Coulson furiously hung up the phone after Finnegan failed to answer him the several times he called after their talk. He knew at this point he had to tell Fury what was going on, he also knew he would have to apologize for believing that not only did he say Elise could do this but also Finnegan. He rubbed his temples a few times before standing up from his desk and made his way out onto the main headquarters of the Helicarrier where Director Nick Fury stood watching over all of the other agents who were working away as usual.

"Director?" Coulson said standing behind the man with his hands behind his back.

"Did they find him? Banner, I mean?" Fury asked Coulson.

"Well, yes they did." He started thinking of how to begin. "Elise was spotted apparently talking to Dr. Banner, sir."

"Talking to him?" Fury asked. "Agent Slattery saw this, correct?"

"Yes, sir." Coulson said. "She also told me that she believed Elise never made it back to her room that night she arrived in Calcutta."

"What are you planning on doing?" Fury asked Coulson who was still not sure of this himself.

"I was thinking of sending out some soldiers to bring them all back. Make sure they're all safe; I just don't want things to go wrong and something to happen to Finnegan, sir." Coulson said rambling on a bit. Fury only nodded.

"Well, this is your call, Agent." He told him before walking off towards the other side of the headquarters. Coulson left there thinking over the ideas that were running through his head. He wanted to desperately send out the soldiers and bring the two women back. He didn't believe Finnegan knew the dangers that could come with this mission; he had begun to regret giving it to her. Then again he did know she was capable of handling herself, with all her of her training she had done previously. And for the fact he didn't want her to resent him for the decision he was to make. He was stuck. But he knew he had to make a decision soon.

Coulson walked back into his office and sat down behind his desk. The talk with Fury was simply pointless, but at the same time it wasn't. He wanted Fury to make the decision for him, but was also grateful for the fact Fury actually gave him so much power. He sighed loudly and looked up at the phone and picked it up. He had made his decision.

* * *

**What do you** **guys think? :) ****I just got my Tumblr account up so if you want to check it out and ask me or any of my characters any questions feel free to stop by! The address is on my profile~** Thanks for reading~ LG


	7. Chapter 7

**Thank you all so much for all of the alerts and favorites for the story! Enjoy~**

* * *

**Elise's POV:**

For the long haul of our walk further out of the small town we had came from was spent in complete silence. I spent my time taking in most of the outside world, it had been a while since I had been able to do that. It wasn't very often I was able to spend time out of the Helicarrier so I was soaking in all I could before I had to go back. Sure this town wasn't essentially what people would define as paradise, but to me it was something that could be paradise in the making.

After thinking over my time here, though short, I felt I was getting closer to what I was trying to accomplish, getting Bruce Banner aboard the mission. I wasn't sure about everything that had happened last night, with him finding the gun I was forced by Coulson to bring, I wasn't sure if he trusted me fully. Then again there was no reason he should, it wasn't like I had given him a reason to. I knew I was telling him nothing but the truth, but how could he know this for sure? He had to pick and choose what to believe. For all he knew I could have an army surrounding us and watching our every move.

He was definitely hesitant on everything he did, for good reason I suppose. I watched as his eyes darted at each of the people walking past us, every so often looking completely at his surroundings, much like me he probably doesn't spend much time out around people, though for a very different reason.

As we walked into a thicker crowd I could feel Bruce getting tenser with each step. I was even thinking of heading back for his sake though I knew at this point it would be just as people filled as this area of town. I felt a strong shoulder hit against my own as someone walked by. Out of habit I sent out an, "Excuse you"; the man glanced back at me with a scowl on his face. I sent him a glare before Bruce dragged me away, that was one thing I had managed to attain from my sisters' personality, her quick temper.

"Let's go back." Bruce mumbled to me. I knew he was more than uncomfortable with everything and everyone so I only nodded. I didn't really like being surrounded by this many people anyway, the humidity was insane as it was but adding several people to it wasn't helping. Just as Bruce and I turned around gunshots rang out from the crowd, I dropped down to my knees and covered my head as the rest of the people did. I glanced up and from what I could see there were about 5 or 6 armed men circling many of the people on the ground.

I could hear them yelling something but it was in a whole other language, I only glanced around at the rest of the people who knew what he was saying in hopes that by their movements and actions I could figure out what was happening.

"We have to get out of here." Bruce groaned, he winced as another gun fired another bullet into the air. I knew I had to get him out of here. For every ones sake. This was the time I was praying that Coulson DID have some sort of back up for me, an army of some sort surrounding and moving in to stop this mess. Though I had a feeling that wouldn't happen, and everything that was going on was to be stopped by me, and me only.

"You don't have my gun by any chance do you?" I whispered to him, he only shook his head and stared down at the ground. He was fighting him off. I could hear screaming, a woman screaming, from somewhere in the crowd, I looked up to see a young boy being forced onto his feet by one of the men. A gun was held to the boys temple, the woman, who I could only assume was his mother, screamed louder. The man yelled out the same thing he had before, I guessed no one had listened to his orders before so he was taking even more drastic measures to ensue them. I had to think fast and end this, I couldn't let a boy die, but I had to remember that Bruce getting angry was something I needed to avoid as well.

**Finnegan's POV:**

I was far enough away from the scene to be able to stay out of focus from the men and even Elise. I stood behind a wall with a few other people and pulled out my gun, making sure it was fully loaded. Even still I knew to keep an eye on Elise and Banner, who at this point could 'hulk-out' at any moment.

I stuffed my gun into my back jean pocket and walked out with my hands raised above my head. One of the men noticed me approaching and pointed his gun to me, probably warning the others that I was drawing nearer. The other men turned their heads, the others pointed their guns at me as well now. I glanced over at Elise who seemed to be trying to figure me out, I wondered if she recognized me, she seemed like she knew my face but just didn't know where to place it.

"Let the boy go" I said simply, keeping my calm. The man with the boy looked at the other men but turned his attention back to me. Either he didn't know English or he was just ignoring me. I walked closer to the man holding the kid tight with on arm, they yelled at me to stay back, or what I could only assume was that. I was merely a foot away from the boy now but this was where I stopped. My hands were still raised above my head to let them know I was unarmed or at least make them think I was.

They closely watched me, making sure I didn't move any closer, I made sure to keep my back turned away from them so they wouldn't see my gun protruding from my back pocket. I watched now as one of the men slid his gun into his holster and began making his way over to me, im sure he was thinking I would be another 'hostage' but he was sorely mistaken.

Once he was near enough I grabbed his arm twisting it around his back and using him as a human shield to make my way to the boy. Unfortunately for me these men weren't as close to each other as I planned as they had no probably shooting him dead, I attempted to carry the dead weight but it was no use. I pushed the body to the ground and swiftly grabbed a hold of the arm of the man holding the kid, the gun yielding one and twisted it till I heard a crack, I swung my foot into his temple knocking him to the ground. I grabbed the boy and pulled him behind me, I reached for my gun as I heard several more gunshots ring out. I pushed the boy towards the now running crowd, to hopefully have him find his family again. I felt one of the bullets bury into my leg, I let out a small cry and dropped to a kneeling position. I kept my gun raised and continued to fire bullets towards the men. Dust and smoke was flying everywhere due to the guns and to the people running on the dirt filled roads around us, I could barely see my own hand in front of my face.

It was silent now, but I knew that they were still around. I kept my gun in one hand, and the other hand on my wounded leg. My eyes scanned through the now settling smoke and dust searching for the men. Before I could react I heard another gunshot, my eyes were closed thinking the worst had happened, but I merely opened one to see something around me. It looked like a see through wall. However this thing left as quickly as it came. I could see only one man left though he had taken off running down the street, knowing that he couldn't do this on his own.

I turned my head to find Elise lying limp behind me, her eyes were closed, though I could see that she was still breathing. I looked up from her to see Banner kneeling beside her. I managed to rip a long enough piece of fabric from my t-shirt to wrap around my leg to attempt to stop the bleeding. I sighed aloud as I watching the blood seep through the thin cloth, but I knew it was better than nothing. I stood up into a wobbly stance and watched as Banner picked up Elise.

"Was she shot?" I asked him, wondering how bad her injuries were. Though there seemed to be no blood stains I couldn't help but think the worst for her.

"No, she just passed out." He told me keeping his eyes on the area around us. He asked me no questions, though I figured he would be asking me a million by now, asking me who I was, how I knew Elise, why I saved those people, anything along those lines.

I limped beside him as we walked back to wherever he was taking me to, well mostly Elise, but at this point I felt that I should probably go with the doctor. We walked past the building where I had stayed over night at, the one Elise should have been at. A few streets down we finally made it to a run down apartment sized house, he pushed open the door and walked inside, I followed close behind. I couldn't help but notice all of what I assumed to be Elise's things by the bed he laid her down on.

He walked out of the room now, I took this time to sit down beside her on the bed. I could see her face was caked with the dust from the fight, I could only imagine how much dust was covering my own face. My eyes went straight down to her arms that had bulging purple veins running through it, that's when it hit me. That wall that had saved me, that was Elise's force field.

* * *

**Let me know what you think! Thanks for reading~ LG**


	8. Chapter 8

******Ok so here is the next chapter~ Enjoy!**

* * *

**Elise's POV:**

My head felt like it was spinning after I finally awoke, I could feel something on my forehead, a damp washcloth. I pulled it off and examined it for a while before looking up, no one was here, I knew where I was however, I was back in the house. I pushed myself into an upright position and could feel my headache becoming much stronger, it all came back to me right then. The men, the hostage, Finnegan.

Finnegan.

I couldn't believe she was here! What was she doing here anyway? Had Coulson sent her to spy on me? Watch over me while I was trying to get Bruce on board for the mission? If it wasn't for my blinding headache I would've got up to go look for her to ask her all of these questions I had filling my mind.

But then another thing occurred to me, my force fields…they could block gun shots! I hadn't ever known that, I never was up for any of these tests while on the Helicarrier, it was a little more soothing knowing I would be able to protect myself more than I thought. Though what I did remember was the shock that went straight up my arms, the thing that caused me to pass out in the first place. It was the most intense pain I have ever had, I don't know whether it was from producing that large of force fields or the actual gun shot itself.

"How are you?" A voice asked, I looked up again to see Bruce coming into the room now, Finnegan was close behind him.

"Im fine" I lied of course, the headache was still around and the tingling sensation, like when a part of your body falls asleep, on both my arms was definitely not something I would usually deem being 'fine'.

"Hey, El" Finnegan said coming out from behind Bruce.

"Hi" I said flatly, I looked towards Bruce then back at her not really knowing what to say or even if I should say anything. "Why are you here?" I finally asked, breaking the short silence between us.

"My Uncle sent me" She said, running a nervous hand through her hair. "It wasn't my idea; I thought you were more than capable alone."

"God, it's like the one mission he gives me, he doesn't even trust me with it!" I said finally sitting up from the bed, I swung my legs off the side, but waited a bit hoping the dizziness I just got would fade. "Why would he even give me this job if he didn't trust me with it?" Neither one of them answered, there was no need to.

"You can call him if you want." She told me, pulling her phone out of her jacket pocket, tossing it onto the bed. "He might be mad at me…and you."

"Why would he be mad at me?" I asked standing up completely, ignoring the dizziness. "What did I do?"

"You talked to him." She said motioning towards Bruce, who seemed a little uncomfortable with this entire thing. "Weren't you supposed to wait?"

"Wait for what? Him to get angry?" I paused and glanced over at Bruce. "Sorry…"

"No, but actually follow the plans!" She said crossing her arms over her chest.

"Wait, why are you mad at me now?" I asked her, my voice raising as hers did, my arms crossing over my chest as well. She glanced down at my position before her hands dropped back to her sides.

"Look im sorry, this…this entire thing is stressful and…I got shot!" She said motioning towards her leg that was wrapped neatly in bandages. Like the ones I had on my legs from the injury I got on my first night of being here.

"Well" I paused trailing off, sitting back onto the bed. "What do we even do?"

"Im going to call my Uncle, see if he can send a plane to pick us up-"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa…what makes you think im leaving?" Bruce asked finally joining into the conversation.

"You're not?" She asked, closing her phone that she already began dialing.

"I didn't really get that far yet, Finn…" I said trailing off.

"You really expected me to leave?" He asked me.

"Well, I mean I don't know…" I paused trying to think of what to say next. "I told you that Fury wanted you to help-"

"Yeah, but I didn't agree with it." He said, sternly.

"Why not?" I asked him, I realize that I probably shouldn't be fighting with him since…well, for many reasons. "What do you think is going to happen?"

"I don't know, I just…people usually don't want me to be around after they know about…him" He said. "What is he going to put me in...a cage or-"

"No one is going to put you in a cage-"

"Stop lying to me!" He said, his voice rising now too, Finnegan reached towards her back pocket and pulled out her gun having it aimed at him.

"Finn!" I said, pushing it away. "Don't"

"Look, im sorry" he said, keeping his eyes on the gun that she still had in her hands. "Just put that away and we can talk-"

"I can't take any chances Dr. Banner, im sorry." She said, if it wasn't for the phone ringing im sure she would've kept it up longer but instead she lowered the weapon and grabbed her phone. "Excuse me a second." She said walking out of the house, closing the door behind her.

"She seems nice" Bruce said sarcastic, but I could tell he was tenser than ever after that.

"Im sorry about that" I murmured to him, not expecting anything like that to happen. I suppose she does need to be careful…you never know when he can get angry, but at the same time doing something like that could be the very reason why he got angry.

"Its fine…" he trailed off, I knew we were both thinking about what she had said. About all of us leaving. I knew Finn would, but I also knew Bruce wouldn't, where did this leave me?

**Finnegan's POV:**

"You're what?" I heard my Uncle ask from the other end of the phone. "Finn, I told you to keep your distance-"

"Did you listen to me at all?" I asked, after I had told him the entire story of what happened a few hours ago. "I had no choice!"

"Im coming there to get you." He said simply. "Meet me in the field, Finn, I'll pick you and Elise up-"

"She's not going, Uncle Phil." I told him already knowing her answer. "She's not going without him." I heard a sigh from the other end of the phone, I knew he was frustrated, but that was the truth.

"Look tell her she has two more days, otherwise we're going to bring in the other Agents." He said.

"What… you're going to force him into coming?" I asked him, laughing a little bit, at the same time I walked further away from the house hoping they wouldn't hear.

"It's always been an option…we just needed to try a simpler option first." He said, sounding a bit defeated.

"You know you're not only going to lose not only Banner but Elise as well if you do that?" I told him shaking my head. "Is it worth it?"

"We don't have a choice, just tell her a few more days or we're going down there." He said. "Goodbye, Finn."

"Bye…" I said hanging up the phone. I let out a sigh that was similar from to the one my Uncle gave; I slid my phone into my pocket and pulled out a packet of Razzles, pouring the entire bag I had into my mouth before walking in. Some people had alcohol to deal with stressful situations…I had Razzles.

I walked in to find Elise and Bruce talking; when I walked in they stopped to look over at me.

"Um, Elise can I talk to you?" I asked her glancing at Bruce. "Alone."

"I'll be in my room…" he said pointing towards the small 'room' in the back. I waited until he was completely out of sight before I told her what was going on.

"He won't be happy." She said shaking her head. "You can't let them do this. He will destroy this entire town if it gets out of hand. People could die."

"I know…but they wont listen-"

"Make them listen!" She said stiffly. "When I was talking to him just now…he was asking whether going back to the Helicarrier was the best thing for me. You know?"

"No I don't know." I said sitting beside her. "What do you mean?"

"I mean am I really happy there? Not really…" She said answering her own question. "I just I don't know…"

"What are you going to live with…him?" I asked her, holding in a laugh. "Elise, you couldn't possibly be considering-"

"Finnegan please, just shut up" She said, "No not living with him…per say."

"What do-"

"I mean, well, yeah sort of living together, but not in the same house like… just near each other… I don't know!" She said clearly flustered by her out thoughts.

"Ok…" I said. "Just think over this before you make a serious decision."

"Im not, we're not-"She stopped again, noticing the smirk on my face. "I just met him not two days ago, Finn."

"Im not saying anything!" I told her laughing, it was silent but the smirk on my face never left, but she made sure not to look up at me.

"I hate you…" She murmured putting her head in her hands, but I could hear a laugh come from her. This quickly left when there was a knock on the door.

"Dr. Banner, come out with your hands up!" A voice yelled from the outside of the door. "There's no where for you to hide, you're surrounded!" I looked at Elise whose face went white. They found us, and I knew it wasn't anyone my Uncle Phil sent.

* * *

**Hmmm so what did you think? Let me know in either a review or PM! Thanks so much for reading~LG**


	9. Chapter 9

**Im very very very very VERY sorry it has taking me so long to update this story! Honestly I wasnt sure whether or not I was even going to write for it again...but in the past week I have gotten several new alerts and an incredible review that made me want to start again. Thank you to everyone who reads this story I really appreciate it and I hope you will continue! The reason for me not updating was because I wasnt really sure where to go. I wrote myself into a dead end with this story (or so I thought), so here is what i came up with (whether its good or not is up to you) I hope you like it and let me know what you think! Thank you all again! Enjoy~**

* * *

**Authors POV:**

"Who is that? Did you send for them?" Bruce asked from down the hallway. Finnegan rapidly shook her head; Elise looked from the curtained window, being able to see out of the small opening; outside she could see movement but due to the sky darkening she couldn't see an entire figure or face.

"What do we do?" Elise asked her heart beating from the anxiety building up inside her. She knew that if they didn't go outside they would begin to shoot, or so she thought. But what exactly would happen if they did go outside? What would happen to her? To Bruce?

"You have ten seconds to come outside, Dr. Banner!" The same loud voice form outside called. "One" He started, counting to ten, as if he was dealing with children rather than grown adults.

"I'll go" Finnegan said, sliding her gun into the back of her pants, she made her way towards the door until Bruce stopped her.

"What exactly are you planning to do?" He asked her, his voice more rigid than ever. Elise wondered whether or not he was beginning to fight him off. If this would be the time he could lose control.

"I might be able to talk them down, just let me try" She said with a single nod. Bruce let go of her arm and backed away from the door, making his way beside Elise. Finnegan twisted the door handle and pulled the door open, immediately having her hands go up now to show she was unarmed.

"Who are you?" The man asked, Finnegan took a few steps outside the doorway.

"Agent-" She stopped, Elise glanced at Bruce whose eyes hadn't once moved from the open doorway. "Clint?"

There was a slight pause of silence until finally a voice said "Get them" Finnegan backed into the house quickly and immediately slammed the door shut. She ran to the two and pulled them immediately away from the door.

"We have to get out of here" She said, ducking as they gliding down the hallway towards the backroom.

"Who was that? Who were you talking to?" Bruce asked, though he got nothing back in response, something Elise knew made him even more agitated. An explosion behind where they were managed to fill the remaining house with chucks of what once was the area of the house Elise was most familiar with. There was dust and smoke clouding up everything that was going on around them, Elise's handing were wrapped around her head, in hopes of protecting herself from any further falling shrapnel.

"Bruce" Elise's voice groaned, she could now be seen pushing aside much of the broken pieces of the house.

"Get down!" Demanded Finnegan, Elise ducked back down once again covering her head while the agent pulled her gun out and began shooting down where the bed once was. Elise however was not in this position for long as she glanced up to Finnegan than began scanning the area for Bruce, but he wasn't anywhere to be found.

"Bruce?" Elise asked, though this seemed to be to herself as there was no way it could have overpowered the gunshots ringing back and forth.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Finnegan yelled at the Elise who was doing somewhat of an army crawl into the back room. "STAY DOWN!"

Finnegan grabbed onto Elise's arm and dragged her into the back room, still firing rounds at the opposite end of house. Bruce was propped up again one of the still standing walls, his head was in his hands. Only groans and grunts could be heard from him as Elise attempted to calm him down; that was when Finnegan got an idea. One that she knew Elise wouldn't agree with.

Finnegan shot another round into the wall that Bruce was leaning up against, "What are you doing?" Elise yelled at Finnegan, who was way too confident with her plan that she ignored her. Finnegan knew that they were going to come down here sooner than later; she had to speed up Bruces….process faster.

"Elise get away from him-"

"You're going to kill everyone in this entire town!" Elise assured her, though Finnegan raised her gun. "He could kill us!"

Bruce said something but it was too quiet for Finnegan to hear it through the commotion, Elise's face went pale, which gave Finn the impression that had heard him clearly.

"What- what did he say?" Finn asked, trying to speed this up. She knew if Barton was in on this they wouldn't have much time; though of course it wasn't really Barton. She knew that, she had heard her Uncle talking about it with Fury, about how Loki had possessed him.

Bruce finally lifted his head, but he was different; his features were already changing, though he still seemed to be fighting them off, due to how slow the process was going. "GO" He yelled, Elise immediately stood up from the floor, just as his shirt began to rip; another groan escaped his mouth, but this one was more guttural and…almost animalistic.

"Come on!" Finnegan yelled grabbing Elise's arm; the look of both horror and anger grew onto Elise's face, but she knew at this point she couldn't stick around any longer.

**Elise's POV:**

I watched as Finnegan shot out the window and without any thought jumped through it, me following close behind. There was no one in the streets, they all must have fled having heard the explosion. That was something that made me a bit more calm with what was happening; the lower the number of injured people, the better.

The sounds of gun fire erupted even more from where the house stood partially, though from what I gleamed from the commotion going on behind me there wasn't much more standing. I knew he had fully transformed into his 'other' self. I didn't want to see him, not like this. Bruce, the way he handled himself, was in such a controlled, careful matter. Even thinking back to what some of the stories Coulson had told me were more frightening now, having gotten to know him.

When Finnegan finally stopped; I stopped as well. We were far away from the house now, though the sounds sounded as if they were merely happening inches away from us.

There was a knot in the pit of my stomach, the one thing that S.H.I.E.L.D. didn't want, the one thing Bruce didn't want either, was for this to happen. And I let it happen. Sure things didn't go exactly they way I envisioned a few days back, however this was my job to keep things in control. And I failed.

A ringing sound filled my ears, a sound I knew was literally beside me; I looked over at Finn who seemed just confused as I was.

"Your phone?" I asked her "You managed to keep your cell phone on you this entire time?"

She ignored me and continued to answer it, but I wasn't around long enough to fully hear who it was or what is was about.

It was dark in these slums, but there were enough lights to be able to depict what was going on down the street. Especially if that something was…well the size of…a hulk.

* * *

**Let me know what you think, I really hope you liked it. Hawkeye will be int he next one and so will a few others. Thanks for reading! :) ~LG**


	10. Chapter 10

**Its short I know..but I figured I should update with this rather than leaving you all hanging! Haha hope you like it and like always let me now what you think!**

* * *

**Elise's POV:**

A deafening roar came from the opposite end of the street, Bruce's-erm, the Hulks back had been turned to us, so fortunately all I knew was that it wasn't me who he was going after. The fact that I had immersed myself in watching the Hulk destroy whatever was left of the house Bruce had been living in, I had forgotten the fact that it might be a good idea to…well, find a safe place to hide.

As I reached out a hand to grab onto Finn's arm, I soon realized there was nothing to grab onto; she was gone. I spun completely around, eyeing the area around me, attempting to find where she was. The horrible feeling in the pit of my stomach was from the fact I knew she hadnt left my side by choice.

"Come with me" A deep voice said from behind me. I spun on my heel, almost tripping on my own feet; I turned to be faced with a bow, loaded with a silver arrow that was pointed directly towards my eye.

"Clint" I said, unknowingly aloud, behind the bow I recognized his face, but those eyes... were different. They weren't his.

"Follow me" He said, lowering his weapon; sadly enough my nervous mannerisms took over. I gave a weary smile and nodded; though before I could make an even bigger fool of myself, I watched the archer whip around, releasing the arrow he previously had pointed at me. He was fighting someone off; the red hair gave me a top off of who it was.

Natasha.

"Run" She demanded as she grabbed hold of his arm. "GO"

I felt my body begin to run before I had fully been aware of what she was telling me. I wasnt really sure where I was even heading to, I lost had my direction of which way the Hulk was and the way that leads further into town. I knew which route I should be taking, but I had a feeling my body was going the other way. I was going to find Bruce.

I found myself in a familiar area, even though the thing that made it familiar was gone. I looked over the shrapnel that was once a fully built house, maybe not well built, but built nonetheless. There were about three bodies lying underneath what use to be the roof. From what I could tell they had been shot by Finn; nothing that Bruce had done.

It was quiet.

I could hear every little sound around me, the small trickles of rain that were beginning to fall from the sky, even the dirt crunching underneath my feet as I took a step every few seconds.

"It shouldn't be this quiet" I whispered to myself. I took another step, only to hear another one close behind; one that wasnt my own. I spun around quickly, and I swear I felt my heart stop for a second when I saw them. ~

**Finn's POV:**

"Finn?" A voice filled my ears as I slowly began to come to. I heard my name again by the same voice, they sounded as if they had been standing several feet away. "Finn, can you hear me?"

"Uncle Phil?" I asked, my eyes flickering open to find my Uncle, who was sitting right beside me rather than far away like I had imagined. "What happened? Where am I?"

"You're safe now" He assured me, though I couldnt help but feel as if I was still in the middle of that mission.

"How is she?" Another voice questioned, behind my Uncle I could see Natasha, who was sporting a small cut on her cheek and a bruised jaw.

"Natasha?" I asked, sitting up; a little too quickly might I add as a sudden headache came crashing in. "What the hell is happening?"

"Is there anything at all you can remember about last night?" He asked me, ignoring my own questions.

"Ok" I nodded, trying to figure out where to start. "I remember seeing Clint...he had people with him. I cant remember their names but they were other agents, they worked for S.H.I.E.L.D." I said, getting a nod from my Uncle in reply. "We began shooting back and forth at each other, I knew I wouldnt be able to hold them off much longer, so I had to do something I knew would beat them." I said, pausing trying to prepare my Uncle. "I- I shot Bruce"

"You what?" He asked, sounding more than upset with the news. "Finn, what did I-"

"You _shot_ him?" Natasha asked, interrupting my him, thankfully.

"Well, no, I shot at him. I needed to get him angry-"

"So you thought destroying a town was-"

"I was saving the town!" I shot back. "I also saved Elise and mines life by doing so!" I paused having everything coming back to me in a matter of seconds. "Wait- where's Elise, what happened to her? And Clint-"

"Elise is fine" He told me. "She helped me find you, as for Barton-"

"He got away" Natasha said, sounding more than ashamed.

I nodded, "And Bruce?"

My Uncle Phil shrugged, "No one is sure yet, we're stilling trying to track him, though we're pretty certain that even when we do find him he wont be so willing to come."

I nodded and fell back into the bed I had woken up on, giving the impression that I understood it was over. Everything had failed. Of course I don't have any plans on giving up so soon, im not sure how and when im going to be able to fix this, but one thing is certain; I will need Elise's help.~

* * *

"No" Elise said in a monotone voice. "There is no way I am going to do that again."

"Elise, the only way we can track Loki and the cube is with-"

"I don't care about the cube" She said strictly. "He cant go through that, we pushed him too far and there would be no way he would agree anyway, Finn, we lost his trust-"

"I wouldn't say that _we_ lost his trust. I would say that I have, but not you, Elise." I assured her. "He still trusts you I know he does-"

"Can you please just go?" She asked me, her attention was faced at the wall instead of me.

I nodded and stood up about to leave, but I turned to her again, "He still thinks that being around people is bad for him, when really its the best thing for him. If there is even the slightest chance for him to get out of that isolated, lonely state he has created for himself...wouldn't you want to try?"

She glanced at me for a few moments, thinking over what I had just said, but turned back to the wall. I let out a small sigh and turned to leave back to my room aboard the Helicarrier.

I found myself within my room and going over files I had managed to get my hands on after leaving the hospital ward a few hours ago. I wasnt sure how long I had been inside of my room, not even five minutes and there was a knock on my door. I couldnt help but groan, knowing it was most likely my Uncle again, who would stop by every few minutes to make sure I was fine, or if I wanted to talk.

"I already told you- Elise?"

"What's the plan?" She asked simply, crossing her arms.

* * *

**Let me know what you think! Thanks soooo much for all the support with this story! I cant even begin to tell you how much it means to me; this is the second highest story in terms of favorites and alerts which is amazing! Hope you will continue to read~ LG**


End file.
